Situaciones de la vida cotidiana
by Mar Olmedo
Summary: Conjunto de Drabbles que estarán relacionados con las situaciones más comunes y relacionadas con el diario de la rutina y demás. Es un proyecto en proceso, por lo que subiré historias cada tanto. Sasusaku (por ahora).
1. Chapter 1

_**1- Lo repleto del colectivo en las mañanas:**_

-/-

-/-

Bajó a toda velocidad las escaleras, con la mochila pegada al hombro y el mp3, reprocuciendo su predilecta lista de reproducción. Sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior, empezando la carrera de todos los días, hacia la parada del auto-bus.

-Ya casi... vamos!- se detuv un poco , por los pasos tan parsimoniosos de algunas personas y cuando tubo oportunidad, pasó por una abertura, justo a tiempo para cruzar la calle cuando el semáforo permitia el paso a los transeuntes. -Si! haha..-

La gente que la veía correr hablando consigo misma, probablemente, pensaran que era una loca. Pero poco le importaba. Estaba demasiado contenta y eufórica, como para que puras habladurias le empañaran el día.

Cuando llegó a la parada, pudo respirar con calma, puesto que al fondo de la calle lograba divisar el colectivo. "Justo a tiempo", pensó, preparando la tarjeta monedero para pagar por el boleto de ida.

¿¡Quien era ella?¡. Bueno.. su nombre es Sakura Haruno. Tiene 19 años de edad y ,gracias a lo afortunado del inicio de año , que le otorgó la posibilidad de trabajar, pudo costear su entrada a la única universidad de la zona que tenía LA carrera que ella tanto adoraba.

Ser una locutora, era todo lo que siempre habia soñado. Recordaba los días lluviosos en los que llegaba a su casa después de clases y se ponía a oir su emisora favorita, lo cual la acompañaba mientras hacia los deberes. De alguna manera, admiraba debotamente a toda esa gente que tan sólo por hablar a través de un micrófono, lograba animar y cambiar para bién, el día de las personas. Ponian su presencia y su personalidad, su corazón ...en tratar de que cada día transcurriera de la mejor manera, con algo de música. Y cómo adoraba la música!. Era su fiel compañera, en los peores y mejores momentos.

-Cuidado con la puerta!- la voz del conductor, la sacó de su ensoñación.

Una vez hubo pagado su boleto, se arrebujó cerca de la máquina de monedas, que ya casi no tenia uso por lo nuevo de la tecnología. Sin embargo, a medida que iban subiendo mas personas, tubo que irselas arreglando para llegar cerca de la puerta.

"Bueno.. por lo menos voy a bajar sin problemas"

Sonrió cuando una de sus canciones favoritas sonaba. Estaba tan metida en su propio mundo , cuando sintió el roze de una mano con la suya. Inconcientemente, miró hacia la persona dueña de la mano y al verlo , fué cuando la descarga de energía a través de su cuerpo ,empezó. Su corazón empezó a acelerar el ritmo de sus latidos y sus nervios provocaron que sus manos sudaran un poco. - No pudo evitar observar en detalle al sujeto que la habia tocado, sin intenciones realmente, y luego, apartar la mirada sólo para analizarlo mentalmente.

"Qué hombre tan ! casi puedo imaginar una historia romántica y dramática de nosotros dos juntos"- pensó, de forma soñadora. En lo exterior la gente sólo observaba la cara seria de una adolescente más, llendo .. hacia donde fuera que estuviera llendo.- "Veamos: cabello rebelde de color azabache. Ojos profundos y oscuros, como la noche. Tes clara como la nieve y tan suave, sin duda."- suspiró un poco- "Sakura, calmada. Sólo es un pasajero más que pensará de ti de la misma manera. Osease, como una pasajera mas."- No tubo tiempo para deprimirse puesto que sintió un empujón, lo cual la obligó a apegarse más al sujeto, para no caerse. Pero algo raro pasó en ese momento. Una mano , de un tamaño pequeño, se poyó sobre su muslo. - miró hacia abajo y se encontró con los ojos más claros de una réplica exacta, del principe del bus relleno.- Parecía buscar la forma de no caerse con el movimiento tan frenético del bus.

-Lo siento..- levantó los ojos hacia la persona que le hablaba y que resultó ser, él hombre guapo.-

-No hay problema..- musité, sonrojándome un poco.

Pude ver de reojo, como jalaba un poco al pequeño hacia él, agarrándose fuertemente, de la baranda de arriba. Seguramente , era incómodo aquello.

Una nueva sacudida del colectivo hizo que el pequeño chocara contra mi.-Lo miré y pude notar como trataba de aferrarse a lo que sea , para no caerse. La mano de su padre no era suficiente para mantener los pies firmes, en el piso.

"Pobrecillo"

Me agaché como pude hasta quedar a su altura y lo miré con una sonrisa amable.

-Oye.. Hola. ¿Cómo te llamas?- el pequeño miró a su padre y este, que no dejaba de observar la escena ,asintió.-

-Mi nombre es Haku.- su voz salia un tanto entrecortada. Volví a sonreir hacia él y acaricié su cabecita con mi mano-

-Hola Haku. Yo soy Sakura. Es un poco molesto que no puedas agarrarte a algo más para sostenerte, cierto?- el pequeño asintió , con un movimiento veloz de su cabeza- Dime..¿te importaria darme tu mano?. Es que verás.. yo tampoco puedo sostenerme bién y siento, que me voy a caer de cola al piso. Crees poder ayudarme un poquito?- El pequeño hizo ademán de pensarlo por un momento , para luego, extender su mano hacia ella y sonreirle. Una sonrisa con la falta de un par de dientes-

-Claro que sí, señorita. No se preocupe que yo la sustengo.- volvió a incorporarse ,tras decirle un gracias a su nuevo amiguito. Su corazón brincaba feliz en el pecho, la sensación cálida de la pequeña mano apretando la suya era.. satisfactoria y plena.

-Gracias.- Al alzar la vista , se encontró con el par de ojos negros. Estos la veían con amabilidad.- Ya no sabia que hacer para sostenerse, entre tanta gente. Con el cuerpo que llevo tampoco le soy de mucha ayuda..- comentó.

Reí un poco y asentí.

-Siempre es todo un drama subirse a los autobuses. En especial ,en horarios pico, como este.- le picaron las ganas de seguirle hablando, solo para observarlo y que compartiera mas de su encantadora presencia con ella.- Van muy lejos?-

-No demasiado. La verdad es que...bajamos en la..- no tenia ganas de interrumpirlo , pero lo hizo-

-Oh! aquí me bajo.- se agachó a despedirse del pequeño Haku y tras darle un abrazo como pudo, se volvió al padre.- Fué un placer conocerlos. -

"Que pena!. Ambos son tan.. lindos. Mi corazón no quiere separse de ellos. "

No les ha pasado?. No importa si hace tan solo unos segundos antes, conocen nuevas personas. Una vez que lograron establecer un pequeño vínculo con ellas, por más pequeño que sea, es dificil romper el lazo.

Empezé la tarea de bucear entre la gran cantidad de gente, solo para apretar el timbre. Una vez que pude hacerlo, la mala suerte se cruzó frente a mi y debido a un fuerte empujón de un hombre que pasaba sin mirar a quien chocaba, la hizo caer de lleno hacia adelante. La gente se habia apartado y la puerta ya empezaba a abrirse.

"Voy a morir"- pensó, cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

-Cuidado!-

Un par de manos grandes y tibias, envolvieron su cintura, atrayéndola de nuevo hacia atrás, con los pies algo flojos. El aliento fresco y cálido de la persona rozó su oreja. Lo cual hizo que su piel se erizara un poco. Su aroma inundaba sus fosas nasales.

-Abre los ojos, es hora de bajar.- miró de reojo a la persona y el sonrojo se hizo presente en su cara.

"Es él"

-La puerta se va a cerrar!- advirtió el chofer. Lo cual hizo que cayera en la realidad y se apresurara a bajar, seguida del otros dos personajes.

\- Sakura-chan.. estas bien?- miró hacia abajo y se topó con Haku.-

-Ah.. si.-

-De verdad, no te hiciste daño?- observó a través de las hebras de cabello rosado, a un hombre más alto que ella , de complexión ejercitada, fuerte y postura tensa. Negó con la cabeza.

-No. Gracias por sostenerme.- el sólo le sonrió un poco y se enogió de hombros.

-Sólo devolvi el favor, no crees?- no pude evitarlo y sonrei.

-Claro. - revisé el reloj y mis ojos se desorbitaron- ahi llego tarde!. Por favor perdonen, pero tengo que correr. Nos vemos!. - comentó empezando a correr.- Y gracias!- gritó desde lejos.

El pequeño tiró del pantalón de su padre, que no apartaba la vista de la silueta alejándose a los lejos. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y luego, bajó la mirada hacia su pequeño:

-Qué pasa , campeón?- Se agachó a su altura.

-Es un poco atolondrada ,verdad?- el ceño fruncido de Haku, le hizo soltar una carcajada.

-Anda, vamos a tu escuela. Que se hace tarde.-

-/-

**WIIIII! JADSGHJADJA Y QUE TAL?! COMO ANDA LA GENTE PRECIOSA!. Espero que super!. Acabo de hacer esto y adivinen de donde saqué la inspiración?. Sip, de ida a la uni, en el colectivo xD hahaha. jasgdjagsd Espero que sea de su disfrute. Este es como el inicipo de un mini proyecto.. con historias cortas. No sé si continuar con la trama o hacer cositas diferentes que esten relacionadas y demás. Pero bueno ya veré. Enjoy! Ja nee!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Karaoke a la pancha"

-/-

Ya eran las 9:30 de la mañana y yo apenas habia terminado de desayunar. Todo lo que necesitaba para empezar era una taza de té y un par de galletas. Una vez que los trastes fueron lavados, me cambié de ropa. Por un momento, tuve la tentación de quedarme con mi cómodo pijama- _a decir verdad.. no era un conjunto de encaje y seda. Todo lo contrario. Se trataba de una blusa de tirantes vieja y descolorida, y un pequeño short de tela, que me iba flojo a las caderas. No se preocupen, no se cae al suelo , por lo que nada de lo que no se debiera ver... pues.. se vé.- _pero al final, tomé un par de pantaloncillos blancos, holgados, y una blusa amarilla de tirantes.

Me ví al espejo por un momento. La maraña de cabellos rosados enredados, no se notaban. Y aquí es cuando todas agradecemos al preciado chonguito que te haces. Algo alocado pero con estilo mañanero. Lo dejé allí, adornando mi cabeza, al igual que los flecos locos en mi frete. Pero como todo toque de desgracia, algo reflejado en el espejo me causó escalosfrios. Era un monstruo gigante , de diferentes colores, al que daba la espalda.- me volteé en el acto y mis hombros decalleron , más de lo que lo estaban- Una pila "preciosa" de ropa sin planchar me esperaba y sonreia con descaro.

_**-/-**_

_**\- 9: 53 am -**_

**_-/-_**

La mesa de planchar estaba colocada en el medio de la habitación, la plancha conectada y lista, empezando a calentarse. Su aroma a "plancha caliente" me lo hacia saber. Troné mis dedos y respiré hondo un par de veces. Me arremangué la imaginaria camisas y tomando el control remoto de la radio, le puse play a mi lista de reproducción anti-depresiva.

_"La función acaba de comenzar"_

Tomé las prendas correspondientes que empezaban la pila y las acabé con estocadas mortales, de la plancha. Así continuaron más prendas, y con ellas... la voz me salia de la garganta, acompañando a cada una de las canciones que sabia. Mis manos se movían sobre las cuerdas de una guitarra eléctrica que no tenía. Mi cuerpo bailaba al ritmo dispar de una canción bien entonada. Y los sentimientos fluían. Cada uno de los matices en las canciones me hacian sentir de diferente manera, y yo lo expresaba cantándole a un público inexistente. Era toda una profesional.

Meneaba tanto la cabeza, que la mata de cabello enredado y enmarañado, se movían a ton y son ,de los movimientos rítmicos de mi cabeza.

A medida que cantaba, fuí levantando la persiana de madera y corrí la cortina, permitiéndole a los rayos del sol iluminar todo a su paso. Las ventanas fueron abiertas y con ella, yo era ignorante de lo que pasaba afuera.

Otra persona , no lo era tanto con lo que Sakura hacia en su departamento.

Apenas habia levantado la persiana blanca de su cuarto. Ni siquiera se esforzó por abrir las ventanas, con lo fresco del aire acondicionado funcionando. Hacia minutos que habia despertado, y despues de una taza de café cargado, se sentó delante del ordenador. Flexionó su cuello de un lado al otro y estiró los dedos que eran profesionales en tocar la melodia de la escritura, sobre las teclas de la computadora. -Estaba apunto de comenzar con el trabajo, cuando su ojo captó, por el rabillo del ojo, un movimiento rítmico y alejado.-

De pronto se habia olvidado de lo que debia hacer, y su atención se concentró en la joven de cabellera rosada ,meneando su cuerpo , como si estuviera en pleno antro de musica.

Habia momentos en los que no la veía por la cortina, en medio de las ventanas. Sin embargo, adivinó que se dedicaba a la tarea de planchar la ropa. A medida que la veía traer nueva ropa de una pila , que se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeña, la veía hacer gestos con la cara, algunos dulces, otros casi como preocupados o tristes, nostálgicos quizás. A veces la veía sonreir, lo cual iluminaba su rostro y provocaba que el sonriera, como reflejo. Hubo ratos en los que parecía acusar a alguien de cosas o dedicarle canciones de amor, incluso la vió apasionarse al ritmo de un sólo de guitarra, tocado por ella por supuesto. Carcajadas salieron de su boca , al verla rockear con sus cabellos enmarañados, volando de aquí a allá. Incluso viéndola tropezar con su armario o marearse y terminar frente a la ventana.

Le parecía increíble lo tan simple que hacia, que se vieran las cosas. La sensación de que todo iría bién a partir de ese momento, se le acrecentó en el pecho. El alivio era palpable .

Por un momento, tubo ganas de estar en el mismo lugar que ella, al verla tan dulcemente, moverse al compas de un ritmo de vaivenes, lentos y candenciosos. Se imaginó a si mismo, haciendola girar entre sus brazos y volviéndola a atrapar.

Una certeza quedó clara en su mente.

_El karaoke a la plancha era lo más emocionante que nunca habia descubierto._

_-/-_

**Holi! adivinan quien era el observador fascinado?. yup! Sasuskito! x3. Y? que opinan? quien no ha hecho esto?. Moverse y cantar, con la plancha en mano y demás ? XD fue genial escribir sobre ello ehhe x3**


End file.
